power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Zeo
Plot In the city of Summer Cove, things are in peace, but not until a powerful force begins to change everything. The Zeo Crystal, have been separated and now are causing chaos all over Summer Cove and the oceans. An evil threat known as Necron has come to search for the power and will do anything to get it. With evil looming, a good force has come out of hiding bringing five warriors to stop these destructive tyrants. Five ordinary teens, David, Tyler, Nathan, Rachel and Allison thought they were about to take a vacation until a powerful whirlpool rerouted them into a mystical island where the good force, Gemini and Alpha 8 needs them the most. After the Zeo Crystal have been separated, the teens-who are also struggling issues of their own-must use the powers of ancient creatures and must use their movements as Power Rangers, in order to find the powerful Zeo Crystals and to stop Necron. Rangers Zeo Rangers Allies *Rocky DeSantos-Mentor to the Zeo Rangers and a former Ranger himself. *Karone Former Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, and Rocky's and helps the Rangers out with their technology. *Zoey - a friend to the rangers. She also runs the Hut, a beach cafe and the ranger's hangout. She also helps Andros with school stuff, with it keeps a relationship to him and Cole, but don't know who to choose. *Max - a typical trouble maker very similar to Bulk, Skull, and Spike. He always falls in love with Amy and Christy, but usually gets kick off. *Ninja Rangers Villains *Necron - Hated rivalry against the Red ranger; he wants the Zeo Crystal **Elyria - Necron's daughter and skilled combatant; who has a rivarly against the pink ranger **Vortix - Necron's second-in-command; heated rivalry against the Gold ranger **Grantor - Necron's other general **Symbolites - Krull-shaped foot soliders who carries skull like swords **Arthdrones - Upgrade versions of the Symbolites with skull-like staffs Dark Zeo Rangers *Dark Zeo Rangers Monsters *Unnamed Creature- *Bullhorn- Arsenal Transformation Devices *Zeonizers: Morphers that harness the energy of the Zeo Crystal, and are used to pilot the Zeo Zords. *Golden Power Staff: Weapon of the Gold Ranger, used to morph as well as for hand-to-hand combat and laser blasts. Side arms *Zeo Laser Pistol/Blade: Standard Zeo Ranger weapons, serve as a laser gun or saber. Power Weapons *Zeo Power Disc: Zeo Ranger 1 Pink's weapon. *Zeo Power Double Clubs: Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow's weapon. *Zeo Power Axes: Zeo Ranger 3 Blue's weapon. *Zeo Power Hatchets: Zeo Ranger 4 Green's weapon. *Zeo Power Sword: Zeo Ranger 5 Red's weapon. Zords ZeoZord Systems :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ★ battlezord, ➲ carrier zord *Zeo Ultrazord *Zeo Mega Battlezord♦♦♦♦♦ *Zeo Megazord (Zeozords)♦♦♦♦♦ *Zeozord I (Power Rangers Zeo)♦ *Zeozord II (Power Rangers Zeo)♦ *Zeozord III (Power Rangers Zeo)♦ *Zeozord IV (Power Rangers Zeo)♦ *Zeozord V (Power Rangers Zeo)♦ Villains *Necron - Hated rivalry against the Red ranger; he wants the Zeo Crystal **Elyria - Necron's daughter and skilled combatant; who has a rivarly against the pink ranger **Vortix - Necron's second-in-command; heated rivalry against the Gold ranger **Grantor - Necron's other general **Symbolites - Krull-shaped foot soliders who carries skull like swords **Arthdrones - Upgrade versions of the Symbolites with skull-like staffs Dark Zeo Rangers *Dark Zeo Rangers Monsters *Unnamed Creature- *Bullhorn- Episode #Zeo Returns part 1 #Zeo Return part 2 #A Fools Hour #Going Viral #Stranger Ranger #United we Stand #Harmony and Dizchord #Who's Crying Now? #Enter Gold Ranger #'Grudge Match' #Elyria Got Game #A Ranger's Tail #Not So Ice #Dream Snatcher #Ninja Returns #The Human Factor #Rico the Robot #Staying on Track #The Human Condition #The Messenger #End Game Category:Series Category:Dragonboy546